Every year, millions of patients are treated for life-threatening emergencies in the United States. Such emergencies include shock, trauma, cardiac arrest, drug overdoses, diabetic ketoacidosis, arrhythmias, burns, and status epilepticus just to name a few. For example, according to the American Heart Association, more than 1,500,000 patients suffer from heart attacks (myocardial infarctions) every year, with over 500,000 of them dying from its devastating complications.
Obtaining satisfactorily vascular access may be a critical problem in approximately five (5%) percent to ten (10%) percent of patients treated in either prehospital or hospital settings. In the U.S. approximately six million patients annually may experience problems with traditional intravenous access. An essential element for treating medical emergencies is rapid establishment of vascular access to administer drugs and fluids directly into the circulatory system. Whether in an ambulance by paramedics, or in an emergency room by emergency specialists, the goal is the same administer life-saving drugs and fluids. To a large degree, the ability to successfully treat such critical emergencies is dependent on skill and luck of an operator in accomplishing vascular access.
While it is relatively easy to start an IV on many patients, doctors, nurses and paramedics often experience great difficulty establishing IV access in some patients. These patients are probed repeatedly with sharp needles in an attempt to solve this problem and may require an invasive procedure to finally establish an intravenous route. A further complicating factor in achieving IV access occurs “in the field” (e.g., at the scene of an accident or during ambulance transport) where it is difficult to see the target and/or excessive motion makes accessing the venous system very difficult.
In the case of some patients (e.g., those with chronic disease or the elderly), the availability of easily-accessible veins may be depleted. Other patients may have no available IV sites due to anatomical scarcity of peripheral veins, obesity, extreme dehydration, and/or previous IV drug use. For these patients, finding a suitable site for administering lifesaving drugs becomes a monumental and frustrating task. While morbidity and mortality statistics are not generally available, it is known that many patients with life-threatening emergencies have died of ensuing complications because access to the vascular system with life-saving IV therapy was delayed or simply not possible. For such patients, an alternative approach is required.
Powered drivers associated with intraosseous (TO) devices typically include a housing with various types of motors and/or gear assemblies disposed therein. A rotatable shaft may be disposed within the housing and connected with a gear assembly. Various types of fittings, connections, connectors and/or connector receptacles may be provided at one end of the rotatable shaft extending from the housing to releasably engage an IO device with the powered driver.
Examples of powered drivers are shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/449,503, filed May 30, 2003, entitled “Apparatus and Method to Provide Emergency Access To Bone Marrow,” now U.S. Pat. No. 7,670,328; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/449,476 filed May 30, 2003, entitled “Apparatus and Method to Access Bone Marrow,” now U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,850; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/042,912 filed Jan. 25, 2005, entitled “Manual Intraosseous Device,” now U.S. Pat. No. 8,641,715.
Vascular system access may be essential for treatment of many serious diseases, chronic conditions and acute emergency situations. Yet, many patients experience extreme difficulty obtaining effective treatment because of inability to obtain or maintain intravenous (IV) access. An intraosseous (IO) space provides a direct conduit to a patent's vascular system and systemic circulation. Therefore, IO access is generally an effective route to administer a wide variety of drugs, other medications and fluids equivalent to IV access. Rapid IO access offers great promise for almost any serious emergency that requires vascular access to administer life saving drugs, other medications and/or fluids when traditional IV access is difficult or impossible.
Bone marrow typically includes blood, blood forming cells, and connective tissue disposed in an intraosseous space or cavity surrounded by compact bone. Long bones such as the tibia typically have an elongated central cavity filled with yellow bone marrow and adipose or connective tissue. Such cavities may also be referred to as a “medullary cavity,” “hone marrow cavity” and/or “intraosseous space.”
Compact bone disposed nearer the anterior or dorsal surface shall be referred to as “anterior compact bone” or “anterior bone cortex.” Compact bone disposed farther from the dorsal or anterior surface may be referred to as “posterior compact bone” or “posterior bone cortex.”
The upper tibia proximate a patient's knee or the humeral head proximate a patient's shoulder may be used as insertion sites for an IO device to establish access with the patient's vascular system. Sternal access may also be used as an insertion site. Availability of multiple intraosseous insertion sites and associated target areas in adjacent bone marrow have proven to be especially important in applications such as emergency treatment of battlefield casualties or other mass casualty situations. Teachings of the present disclosure may be used at a wide variety of insertion sites and target areas. Teachings of the present disclosure are not limited to power drivers and/or IO devices which may be inserted at the proximal tibia, distal tibia, humerus, or sternum.
IO access may be used as a “bridge” for temporary fluid and/or drug therapy during emergency conditions until conventional IV sites can be found and used. Conventional IV sites often become available because fluids and/or medication provided via IO access may stabilize a patient and expand veins and other portions of a patient's vascular system. IO devices and associated procedures incorporating teachings of the present disclosure may become standard care for administering medications and fluids in situations when IV access is difficult or not possible.
Intraosseous access may be used as a “routine” procedure with chronic conditions which substantially reduce or eliminate availability of conventional IV sites. Examples of such chronic conditions may include, but are not limited to, dialysis patients, patients in intensive care units and epilepsy patients. Intraosseous devices and associated apparatus incorporating teachings of the present disclosure may be quickly and safely used to provide IO access to a patient's vascular system in difficult cases such as status epilepticus to give medical personnel an opportunity to administer crucial medications and/or fluids. Further examples of such acute and chronic conditions are listed near the end of this written description.